


Drive (Who’s gonna drive you home tonight?)

by ThaFost



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Post Episode: s03e23, Post-Episode: s03e23 Insatiable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 01:12:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16844149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThaFost/pseuds/ThaFost
Summary: Post 3x23. Migrating all the tumblr fics





	Drive (Who’s gonna drive you home tonight?)

_You can’t go on, thinkin, nothin’s wrong_  
Who’s gonna drive you home tonight  
Who’s gonna pick you up, when you fall 

He was moments behind Argent, but they were there too late, Derek could smell it on the wind. There was so much blood, too much for the person he feared it came from. As soon as Argent was close enough to the fight to see what was happening, Derek smells the pain radiating off the man.

Allison. She had led them to find Lydia, a girl who didn’t want to be found, and now Allison had paid the price with her life. Derek pushes forward, to catch up with Argent, and so he can see the scene for himself. It’s utter chaos, the way the nogitsune likes it, and Derek doesn’t know where to turn. Stiles and Lydia are shockingly absent. Scott is clutching Allison to his chest, her body limp and lifeless. There is even more blood than Derek expected, pooling around her. There’s no sign of the nogitsune or whatever caused the damage, so Derek relaxes slightly, going for his cell phone. Sheriff, Allison… Derek doesn’t know what to say. He needs to tell the sheriff. She’s dead, and as human as she is, there isn’t any way to change that. There’s a very unexplainable stabwound in her stomach, and Derek’s afraid they’ll all be pulled into this, but there’s no other way to explain this.

Sheriff, Allison is dead. We’re at Oak Creek.

Chris is kneeling next to Scott after Derek sends the message. One of the man’s hands is tangled in her long hair, and there are tears in his eyes. Isaac is still healing, fallen on his knees and his blood drips slowly. Derek can tell he wants to go to Allison, but is still too weak to move there. The air hangs thickly, there’s no sounds to move through them, except the painful sobs, choked back to stay in the mouths of those who make them. He moves to Allison, slowly noticing the Yukimura women in the back, shocked still, and places a hand on Scott and Chris.

After several long moments, Derek sighs. He needs to tell them. “I’ve let the Sheriff know. He’ll think of something to say.” Chris nods, and leans into Derek’s arm, resting his head against it. 

There’s a blur of activity after that. Stiles and Lydia emerge from their place, seemingly fine. While Lydia looks entirely fine, Stiles is shaky on his feet. Sheriff’s men show up, and they blame the stabbing on the swordsman that Agent McCall had reported. Parrish seems surprised by that, but keeps his mouth shut. When the workers have taken her body away, and Chris was still kneeling, Derek pulls him to his feet. “You’ll catch cold on the ground all night. You need to go home.”

“I don’t have a home, I have an empty apartment.” Derek nods, understanding the reluctance. He tugs at the man, trying to lead him away from the chaos, away from the pain. Chris stumbles after him easily, and they head back to where Chris had parked. He fishes for the keys in his pocket, but he gives them to Derek. “I. I’m not sure if I’m okay. Can you drive me home?” His voice is so old in that moment, aching and pained. Derek just nods, he knows the way to get him home. He slides into the driver’s seat, and starts the engine. The car springs to life, and Derek taps the radio off. What Chris doesn’t need at this moment, is one song, emotionally linked forever to the death of his daughter, Derek still can’t listen to half a dozen songs because of the emotions they bring up about the fire.

It’s a quiet drive, but Derek prefers the quiet. At the building, Derek hands the keys back to Chris, and gets out of the car. He turns to leave, but something makes him stay. Chris sits in the car, fiddling with the keys, and Derek moves to the other side of the car. He pulls the door open with a gentle click, and waits for Chris to move. The other main remains, still buckled in the car, looking down at the keys in his hand. “Chris…” His voice is surprisingly raw to his own ears. “You need to go in.“

Chris hands him the keys. “I need you… I need you to shut her door? If it’s open. I just can’t tonight.” He fiddles with his seat belt. “Can you do that for me?” Finally freed from the belt, he stands, getting out of the car, and moving into Derek’s space. Derek nods dumbly, not knowing what to say. “I’ll head up with you.”

The elevator is quiet, and Derek can count the heartbeats. 1-2. 1-2. 1-2. He feels his heart trying to synchronize with the heartbeat he hears from the other side of the elevator car. But then the gears are grinding, and they’re there.

Derek does more than shutting her door. He finds her homework neglected on the table, and he puts it on her desk. Two coats, and three pairs of shoes are scattered around the living area, and he moves them to her room. Smelling the room, he finds no more anchored pockets of her in the main area, and shuts her bedroom door. When he gets Chris, the other man has more tears caught up in his eyes. Derek ushers him in, and takes him to Chris’s bedroom as quickly as he can. He turns and starts to leave when he hears a whisper, too quiet for a human to hear.

“Stay.” Derek’s not sure what the other man means by that, and stays where he is by the door. He can hear Chris moving, and the sound of clothing. Eventually it stops, and Derek turns. Chris is in a pair of sleep pants, and a different shirt. “Stay.” It’s louder this time, but not by much. Derek nods, willing to stay and check on him. No one else would tonight. There’s a chair in the corner, so Derek takes it. Blankets shift as Chris slides into bed, and when Derek looks back up, Chris has one side of the blankets folded down, welcoming him.

Oh. Oh. Derek stares at the man in front of him. “Stay.” Chris repeats again, before turning onto his side, facing towards the side he left ready. Weighing everything in his mind, Derek toes off his shoes. He’d been hurt by Argents before, but he knew this one wasn’t going to, and just needed someone beside him. Sliding out of his jeans is a little tougher without being ridiculous about his movements, but he folds them before padding over to the bed.

"Is this okay?” Derek asks, still concerned. Chris nods slowly.

“As okay as I can be right now.” He finds his courage at those words, and slides in next to the man, facing him. It’s weird for a few moments, and Chris turns away, but takes one of Derek’s arms, and slides it around his waist, holding Derek’s hand to his stomach. It feels oddly natural, they’re far enough away not to touch otherwise, but there’s contact there, like what he might do if he could take away this pain. This is a pain he cannot take, and if he could, it wouldn’t do much good. Grieving must go on, or you turn into Peter. His thumb twitches at the thought of Peter, and it smooths over the warm cotton under it. No more thinking of his uncle, not now.

In the morning light, Derek props himself up on one hand so he can look at Chris better. The other man is still asleep, but he knows he’s close to the surface. He still looks troubled, even in his sleep. His other arm is still draped over Chris, his hand settled somewhere on his chest. If it’s the only time Derek’s going to be able to wake up next to him, Derek figures it’s not that bad of a morning.

Not compared to the night that led to it.

Chris moves now, stretching himself out, and turning himself onto his back. “Hi.” Derek says. Blinking slowly, Chris turns his head towards Derek.

“Hey.” He’s silent in thought for a moment. “Thank you for last night.” He flashes the smallest of smiles. “Even if we’re not friends, I’m glad you would do this for me.”

Derek frowns. “If we’re not friends, and we’re not enemies, what are we?” Chris doesn’t answer with words, his eyes flit away from Derek’s. Slowly, he leans up into Derek’s space, stopping his lips a few breaths away from Derek.

"Is this okay?” Chris asks.

Derek closes the distance for quick kiss. “As okay as it can be right now.”


End file.
